


"Dean."

by PassionPhantom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Loves Sam Winchester, Drabble, Love Poems, M/M, wincest poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: Dean couldn't think of it...life without Sam.





	"Dean."

Dean couldn’t think of it... life without Sam.

It was in the way he moved.

The way he smelled.

The way his skin felt.

Warm, rough and inviting.

It was in the the strength of his hands.

the length of his limbs and the curve of his lips when he smiled.

The depths of his voice...

It all made Dean’s head spin. And ultimately feeling weak whenever Sam moaned,

_**“Dean.”** _


End file.
